The purpose of this work was to explore the possibility of a relationship between the effects of 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzodioxin (TCDD) on prostaglandin synthesis. This work examines the effects of TCDD on conversion of arachidonic acid to prostaglandins in rabbit kidney medulla and rabbit liver microsomes.